1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector for receiving an electrical plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for receiving an electrical plug in a front-to-rear direction are often mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for use in a variety of electronic equipment such as telecommunications equipment, computers and the like. Such electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The terminals are stamped and formed of conductive sheet metal materials. The terminal has a vertical flat base portion retained in the insulative housing and extending along the front-to-rear direction, a tail portion extending from a lower edge of the base portion to be mounted on the PCB, and a contacting portion extending from an upper edge of the base portion to electrical contact with the electrical plug.
However, the contacting portion and the tail portion extending from different edges of the base portion will increase the width in a height direction of the sheet metal materials which stamp out the terminals, and the material costs will be increased.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.